


The Girl and Her Two Boys

by akasan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bath Sex, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Group Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akasan/pseuds/akasan
Summary: Kehidupan Hinata bersama Naruto dan Sasuke yang terdampar di pulau dan memutuskan untuk hidup bersama.





	The Girl and Her Two Boys

Manis, tapi sedikit aneh.

Naruto membatin, merasakan cairan putih yang baru saja diminumnya dari botol kaca. Ia menemukan berbotol-botol cairan itu dan mengira itu adalah susu dari Meg, sapi betina yang baru saja mereka beli dari pulau seberang dengan menukarkan lima puluh lembar kulit serigala untuk bahan pakaian di musim dingin.

Pria pirang berambut cepak itu kembali meneguk cairan putih itu dan mengecapnya. Ia yakin cairan itu adalah susu, tapi rasanya sedikit berbeda untuk disebut susu. Sesaat setelah ia mencoba cairan itu, Sasuke masuk ke dapur dan mendapati pria itu masih menatap botol kaca dengan tatapan heran.

“Ada apa?”

“Cobalah.” Naruto menyodorkan botol kaca itu pada Sasuke untuk mencicipi isinya. Pria raven itu meneguk cairan putih itu dan Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga. “Bagaimana rasanya?”

“Biasa saja.” Jawab Sasuke datar.

“Kau tidak merasakan keanehan?”

“Bukankah ini susu?”

“Iya, aku tahu. Namun rasanya aneh. Benar, tidak?”

Sasuke kembali meneguk cairan putih itu dan kembali tidak merasakan keanehan yang dirasakan Naruto.

“Mungkin karena kau terlalu sering menjelajahi daerah dengan tanaman yang beracun, lidahmu jadi tidak peka lagi.” Alasan Sasuke cukup logis. Namun Naruto yakin tidak ada masalah dengan indera pengecapnya. “Akan kucarikan obat untuk lidahmu.” Kata Sasuke lagi sebelum ia menyerahkan botol kaca itu.

“Tolong jangan berdiri di depan pintu.” Suara kecil seorang gadis menginterupsi mereka. Gadis itu Hinata, yang dating dengan botol-botol kaca berisi cairan putih dalam dekapannya. Menyadari posisinya menghalangi jalan masuk Hinata, Sasuke sedikit minggir memberi akses bagi gadis kecil itu. Hinata masuk dan meletakkan botol-botol itu di rak kayu.

“Apa itu?” Tanya Naruto.

“Susu.”

“Dari mana?”

“Tentu saja dari Meg.”

“Meg sudah bisa menghasilkan susu lagi? Baru saja aku ingin berdiskusi pada Naruto untuk menjadikan Meg makanan kita untuk musim dingin dan aku akan ke pulau sebelah untuk membeli sapi betina lain, menggantikannya.”

Hinata berpikir sejenak, lalu menjawab. “Ya, ini dari Meg.”

“Jadi, bagaimana dengan musim dingin?” Tanya Sasuke. “Aku sudah menyiapkan seratus lembar kulit serigala untuk ditukar dengan satu sapi betina dan satu sapi jantan.”

“Tukar saja dengan ayam.” Jawab Hinata. “Lagipula kita juga harus membuat pakaian hangat baru untuk musim dingin.”

Hinata benar, dan usulnya langsung diterima oleh kedua pria itu. Sementara gadis itu menyusun botol-botol susunya, Naruto mengajak Sasuke berbicara. Dalam diam, gadis itu memperhatikan ucapan Naruto.

“Sepertinya Meg sudah tua, hingga rasa susunya bisa begitu aneh.”

Makan malam, ketiga orang itu menyantap sup ikan salmon dalam kuali dan susu hangat. Musim dingin memang belum terlalu dekat, tapi di saat malam, suhu mulai rendah lebih dari biasanya. Maka dari itu, ketiga orang itu sering menyantam makanan berkuah pada malam hari.

Menghidangkan susu, Hinata menatap kedua pria di depannya yang meneguk susu putih itu dengan tatapan was-was. Ia khawatir jika rasanya aneh, mengingat Naruto berkomentar tentang Meg dan rasa susunya.

“Apa kalian ingin gula untuk susu hangatnya?”

“Tidak. Rasanya sudah manis.” Jawab Naruto.

“Kau bilang rasanya aneh.”

“Rasanya memang aneh, tapi aku masih bisa meminumnya.”

“Jangan hiraukan dia, Hinata.” Sahut Sasuke. “Lidah Naruto sakit karena dia terlalu sering berada di tempat beracun.”

Benar juga. Akhir-akhir ini pria itu sering menjelajah dan memperbarui peta mereka. Tubuhnya yang sudah tan itu, semakin gelap karena sinar matahari. Bukan tidak mungkin, dalam petualangannya pria itu akan menemukan daerah beracun dan mengganggu indera penciuman dan pengecapnya.

“Kau ingin makan apa, Naruto-kun? Aku akan membuatkanmu.”

“Tidak perlu repot-repot Hinata. Menyantapmu saja, aku langsung sehat.”

Ucapan Naruto mendapatkan pukulan keras dari Sasuke di kepalanya. Pria itu terkekeh sembari mengeluarkan cengirannya, sementara wajah Hinata merah padam. Gadis itu lalu beranjak dan meletakkan mangkuk supnya yang telah habis.

“A… Aku akan mandi dulu.”

“Malam-malam begini?” Tanya Sasuke. Memalingkan wajah memerahnya, Hinata menganggukkan kepala. “Aku akan menemanimu.” Balas pria itu sembari mengangkut mangkuk kayunya dan milik Hinata, untuk segera dicuci.

Karena Hinata satu-satunya wanita yang tidak memiliki kemampuan beladiri seperti Naruto atau Sasuke, setiap gadis itu akan pergi ke suatu tempat, ia pasti ditemani setidaknya salah satu dari kedua pria itu. Termasuk mandi, dan buang air. Hal ini untuk menghindari bahaya yang datang pada gadis itu, dari hewan-hewan buas.

Setengah tahun hidup di pulau terpencil, mereka berhasil menemukan cara untuk keluar dari pulau, tapi ternyata hal itu tidak menjadikan mereka meninggalkan pulau itu. Mereka justru memutuskan untuk hidup bertiga di pulau itu karena merasakan ikatan masing-masing dan pikiran tidak bisa hidup sendirian jika mereka berpisah.

Tempat mandi Hinata tidak jauh dari rumah pohon mereka. Sebuah tempat pemandian air hangat alami yang ditemukan oleh Sasuke dan telah diteliti keamanan serta keselamatannya oleh pria Uchiha itu. Terkadang Hinata berendam sendirian, terkadang berendam bersama kedua kekasihnya di waktu-waktu tertentu.

Sasuke memilih menunggu Hinata di tempat yang ia dan Naruto buat, khusus untuk mengawasi Hinata saat sedang berendam. Pada awalnya tempat ini tidak ada. Namun setelah keduanya mengakui hobi yang sama, yaitu mengagumi tubuh indah gadis berusia 19 tahun itu, mereka memutuskan untuk bersikap adil. Dari tempat itu, ia bisa melihat Hinata melepaskan yukatanya dan menunjukkan tubuh sintal yang selalu membuatnya terbangun. Ketika Sasuke sedang asyik mengamati gadis itu, Naruto datang menyusulnya.

“Kau mengganggu.”

“Aku masih curiga dengan Meg.” Kata Naruto. Pria itu tidak tampak seperti ingin menikmati tontonan indah bersama sahabatnya itu. Pikirannya masih melayang pada rasa aneh dari cairan putih yang ia teguk tadi siang juga malam ini.

“Ada apa lagi?”

“Aku ke kendang Meg, tidak terlihat ada ember susu Meg di situ.”

“Mungkin Hinata meletakkan di tempat lain.”

“Tapi saat kuperah, susunya tidak keluar.”

Sasuke terdiam.

“Kau yakin?” Tanya pria raven itu. Naruto mengangguk. Pria raven itu lalu menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata yang sedang berendam di onsen, lalu tertegun. Pria itu tidak berkedip, hingga membuat sahabatnya merasa bingung. Penasaran, Naruto ikut melihat apa yang di lihat Sasuke dan mematung pula.

Mereka melihat Hinata tidak berendam lagi. Melainkan duduk di tepian onsen dengan kedua payudara di arahkan ke ember yang disebutkan Naruto. Gadis itu tampak memerah payudaranya sendiri. Payudara sintal itu mengeluarkan cairan putih dari putingnya dan mengisi ember.

Pikiran kedua pria itu segera tersambung pada susu dalam botol kaca yang mereka teguk pada saat makan malam. Juga saat Hinata datang dari ujung pintu dapur dengan botol-botol kaca berisi susu dalam dekapannya.

Menyadari hal itu, membuat kedua pria itu memerah dan kejantanan mereka segera menegang. Tanpa sadar, kedua pria itu sudah mendekati onsen dan mengejutkan Hinata. Mendapati kedua pria muncul dari semak-semak dengan kejantanan yang menegang, ditambah dengan kondisinya saat ini, membuat wajah Hinata memerah hebat. Gadis itu kaget tak terkira hingga terjungkal ke onsen.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama terkejut ketika melihat Hinata tercebur sendiri. Kedua pria itu otomatis masuk ke dalam onsen dan membantu gadis itu. Naruto membantu di sebelah kiri, sementara Sasuke di sebelah kanannya. Muncul dari permukaan onsen, barulah kedua pria itu bisa melihat dengan jelas. Payudara sintal Hinata yang mengeluarkan air susu setetes demi setetes.

Dengan wajah memerahnya, Hinata segera menutupi payudaranya. Gadis itu membekap kedua payudara sintalnya dengan kedua lengannya, tapi percuma. Karena kedua payudara yang terhimpit membuat cairan susunya tersembur sedikit lebih banyak. Mengalir, bercampur dengan air hangat onsen yang membasahi kulit putihnya.

“Hinata… jadi…”

Naruto ingin melanjutkan ucapannya, tapi ia melihat wajah dan sekujur tubuh gadis itu memerah. Pria tan itu tak ingin menyinggung, tapi Sasuke justru blak-blakkan.

“Seingatku, aku tidak pernah melihat dadamu seperti kebocoran begini.”

Sasuke dan komentar pedasnya. Memang tidak membuat Hinata sakit hati, tapi gadis itu malu luar biasa.

“Se… sejak haid pertamaku.” Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, lengannya masih membekap payudaranya yang besar itu. “Ji… jika aku sedang masa subur, payudaraku akan mengeluarkan cairan susu meskipun aku belum melahirkan.”

Ini pertama kali Sasuke dengar, walaupun ia seorang dokter. Namun pria itu bisa segera mengaitkannya dengan kondisi tubuh Hinata yang mungkin tidak banyak perempuan lain alami.

“Sudah enam bulan lebih kau bersama kami. Selama itu, apa yang kau lakukan?” Tanya Naruto.

Hinata merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi, tapi ia tetap menjawab walaupun ia merasa malu dengan kondisinya ini.

“Selalu kucampur dengan susu Meg, atau memasukkannya dalam makanan kalian.” Jawabnya menunduk. “Maaf, aku seperti sedang meracuni kalian. Aku tidak tega membuangnya.”

Akhirnya kedua pria itu mengerti. Kenapa rasa susu yang mereka minum sedikit aneh. Lebih-lebih Naruto, walaupun Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Apalagi Meg tidak menghasilkan susu lagi. Pasti hal itu membuat Hinata kelabakan untuk menyembunyikan air susunya yang terus keluar.

“Kudengar air susu yang tertampung akan terasa sakit. Apa kau merasakan itu juga?” Hinata mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. “Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang katakan padaku kalau kau ingin mengeluarkan cairan susumu.”

“Eh?” Gadis itu sontak menatap Sasuke, sedikit terkejut walaupun ia masih menyisakan semburat merah di pipinya.

“Aku akan membantumu.”

“Aku juga.” Balas Naruto.

“Pantas saja, kami tidak pernah melihatmu seperti ini setiap malam bercinta kita, Hinata.” Kata Sasuke merapatkan tubuh mungil gadis itu pada tubuh kekarnya. Naruto ikut merapatkan diri.

Jarak kedua pria itu merapat. Panasnya onsen itu membuat ketiganya merasakan panas tidak hanya di suhu sekitar mereka, tapi juga hasrat mereka yang membara. Hidup hanya bertiga di hutan itu, membuat ketiganya sama-sama merasakan hasrat pada lawan jenis. Hinata yang meskipun selalu merasa malu-malu jika berhubungan dengan seks, juga merasakan hasrat yang membara pada kedua teman prianya. Apalagi kedua pria itu, yang selalu mengagumi tubuh indah Hinata.

Kedua pria itu membimbing Hinata menuju tepian onsen, membuat gadis itu berhadapan dengan Sasuke dengan Naruto di belakangnya. Keduanya mulai menanggalkan pakaian. Gadi itus menunduk, menahan rasa malunya mengamati pria raven yang bertelanjang dada itu mulai menyentuh tubuh telanjangnya dan mengecup dahinya. Desakan dari pria pirang membuat Hinata semakin mendekati Sasuke dan membuatnya bisa merasakan penis keras berlapis celana milik pria raven itu. Hinata juga bisa merasakan penis keras Naruto menyentuh belahan pantatnya.

Cumbuan Si Pria Raven menggerayangi wajah Hinata, lalu berakhir di bibir kenyal gadis itu. Ia melumatnya, memagutnya, mengigitnya, membuat gadisi tu membuka bibrinya dan ia segera menerobos bibir itu dengan lidahnya lalu membelit lidah gadis itu. Tangannya mengangkat paha gadis itu dan meremas kulit-kulit pahanya di dalam air. Sementara rekannya sibuk mencumbu dan memanjakan Hinata, Si Pria Pirang mengecup dan memberikan tanda kissmark di leher Hinata. Kedua tangannya meraba payudara sintal Hinata dan meremasnya. Membuat air susu gadis itu menyembur keluar, menyemprot dada bidang Sasuke lalu jatuh menetes ke air onsen.

Kaki Hinata dinaikkan ke lengan Sasuke. Memang membuat gadis itu terpaksa menggerakkan otot-otot kakinya, tapi hal itu membuat lubang vagina Hinata bisa merasakan bentuk kokoh dari penis Sasuke yang telah berdiri menantang gravitasi. Jangan lupakan himpitan dari penis Naruto di belahan pantatnya. Naruto terus menekannya, membuat kedua payudaranya kini terhimpit oleh tubuhnya sendiri dan dada Sasuke.

Tak ingin kalah dari sahabatnya, Naruto menarik kepala Hinata untuk melayani lidahnya. Namun Sasuke justru membuat gadis itu terpojok di tepian onsen dengan tatapan sayunya. Kedua pria itu bersama-sama mencumbu bibir Hinata. Mereka bergantian mengigit dan menghisap bibir gadis itu. Namun ketika membelit lidah, mereka melakukannya bersama-sama. Saling membelit dan bertarung memperebutkan lidah gadis itu.

Masih sibuk dengan bibir dan lidah Hinata, satu tangan mereka masing-masing memegangi payudaranya dan mermasnya. Air susu gadis itu menyembur dengan deras seperti semprotan air dan itu membuat gadis itu melenguh dalam percumbuannya hingga tak sengaja mengigit lidah Naruto.

Kepala kedua pria itu lalu tergerak menuju payudara Hinata. Tangan mereka berpindah menuju bagian bawah gadis itu yang telah basah tak hanya oleh air onsen, tapi juga cairan orgasmenya. Keduanya secara bersama-sama melahap payudara Hinata. Sebelah tangan mereka meremas payudara itu sembari mereka menyedot, mengulum dan memagutnya. Sementara tangan yang lain, bermain-main dalam vagina gadis itu. Kedua jari dari masing-masing tangan, menerobos liang Hinata dan bermain, mengobok, mengoyak, vaginanya.

Perlakuan keduanya atas payudara juga vagina Hinata sangat berbeda. Oleh Sasuke, pria itu mengigit dan menarik putingnya dengan giginya, sembari payudara itu diremas. Sementra oleh Naruto, pria itu menyedot tanpa ampun, dan meneguk setiap tetes cairan dari payudara gadis itu lalu tersembur menerpa wajahnya. Keduanya melakukan bersamaan dan memberikan sensasi yang berbeda pada gadis itu. Berkali-kali gadis itu orgasme di dalam air, di tambah dengan perlakuan jahil keempat jari dalam liangnya, membuat vaginanya semakin lembab dan siap untuk diisi.

“Aahh…”

Gadis itu mendesah hebat. Suaranya membelah onsen itu. Hanya ada mereka bertiga di pulau itu, tak aka nada yang mengganggu mereka.

Kedua tangan Hinata meremas kedua kepala pria itu, seiring dengan perlakuan nikmat kedua pria itu pada payudaranya. Ditambah dengan kerjasama antara dua jari dari masing-masing, menjelajahi vagina gadis itu. Kaki gadis itu telah di lebarkan selebar-lebarnya demi menyambut jari-jari kedua pria itu. Ketika kedua pria itu memasukkan satu jari tambahan, sehingga menjadi enam jari, Hinata berteriak. Gadis itu merasakan lubangnya semakin direnggangkan dan titik pusatnya tersentuh dengan dunia luar. Merasakan tekanan air menekan lubang vaginanya, membuat gadis itu menggelinjang. Pergerakan gadis itu membuat Sasuke hampir merobek puting Hinata dengan giginya, tapi pria itu segera mengolesi puting yang telah mengeras sempurna itu dengan salivanya. Pria itu kemudian memagut, mengunyah payudara dan puting itu, sembari meremasnya. Air susu kembali tersembur dan segera diteguk dengan cepat oleh pria raven itu.

Kedua pria itu selesai menyantap air susu Hinata yang lezat itu. Naruto sedikit menyesal menganggap rasa dari air susu Hinata sedikit aneh. Baginya lebih enak disantap dari sumbernya.

Lubang vagina Hinata dirasa telah siap. Ia lalu membawa Hinata menuju sisi onsen yang lebih dangkal dan memangku tubuh gadis itu yang telah lemas, lalu duduk di salah satu bangku onsen yang masih terendam sedikit air. Air merendam mereka hingga setinggi perut kencang Hinata. Menjadikan kedua payudara sintal itu terlihat secara jelas.

Dari belakang, pria itu menusukkan penisnya di vagina Hinata. Gadis itu mendesah keras ketika merasakan ujung penis pria pirang itu menyentuh titik pusatnya. Naruto membawa gadis itu sedikit miring dan bersandar padanya. Sehinngga payudara sintalnya membusung menantang Sasuke di depannya, sementara pria pirang itu masih bisa mengamati indahnya payudara Hinata dari samping. Pria itu segera melahap payudara itu dan mengenyot -nya seperti bayi. Tangannya meremas payudara Hinata dan membuat air susunya kembali memuncrat dari sela-sela mulut pria pirang itu.

Sementara Sasuke menyusul dengan ikut menghujamkan vagina Hinata dengan penisnya, meskipun telah terisi penis Naruto. Sedikit sulit, gadis itu bahkan berteriak dan merintih kesakitan. Namun Sasuke terus melesakkan penisnya, berdesakkan dengan penis pria pirang itu. Naruto mengerang tertahan, merasakan penisnya dijepit benda keras di tempat yang sempit. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Hinata masih merintih dan baik Sasuke maupun Naruto berusaha menetralisir rasa sakitnya dengan meremas kedua payudara Hinata. Air susu kembali menyembur dan sensasi semburan yang melewati putingnya, membuat gadis itu mendesah.

“Sa… kit… Sasuke-kun… Naruto-kun…”

Rintih Hinata. Gadis itu merasakan lubang vaginanya seperti akan robek karena harus menampung dua penis besar sekaligus. Namun penis Sasuke sudah telanjur berada di dalam setengah bagian. Nafsunya sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Dengan tenaganya, dilesakkannya dengan paksa, penisnya. Rintihan Hinata semakin kencang, sementara Naruto mengerang dengan suara tenornya. Kedua penis itu berhasil berada di dalam liang Hinata dan memenuhinya.

Gadis itu menangis. Belum pernah ia dimasuki bersamaan di dalam satu lubang vaginanya. Rasanya sangat perih seperti ia ingin robek, tapi tidak mampu. Naruto membelai pipinya yang basah oleh air mata, sementara Sasuke mengecup wajahnya.

“Maafkan kami, Hinata.” Ujar Naruto, mewakili rasa bersalah Sasuke juga.

“Anggap saja ini hukuman untukmu. Untuk yang selanjutnya, setiap masa ovulasi dan kau tidak bisa mengendalikan air susumu, katakan pada kami.” Kata Sasuke kemudian. “Aku dan Naruto tidak keberatan, Hinata.” Gadis itu hanya mengangguk cepat. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada rasa perih tak tertahankan dari lubang vaginanya.

Berpegangan pada payudara Hinata, dan bahu Naruto, Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka menghujam titik pusat Hinata secara bergantian dan membuat gadis itu merintih karena masih belum terbiasa dengan pergerakan dua penis secara bersamaan. Rintihan itu perlahan menjadi desahan yang menggema di sudut-sudut hutan. Naruto kembali melahap dan meremas payudara Hinata. Sudah tak terhitung berapa liter air susu gadis itu ia telan dan ia buang karena beberapa tertumpah dari sudut mulutnya. Sementara Sasuke masih mencengkeram payudara gadis itu dan menyebabkan air susu Hinata tersembur membasahi abs terlatihnya.

Sentakan mereka di vagina Hinata makin cepat. Lubang gadis itu yang biasanya diisi oleh salah satu di antara mereka, dihujam oleh dua benda sekaligus keduanya menabrak ujung vagina Hinata secara bersamaan. Gadis itu menjerit tertahan, merasakan ujung penis kedua pria itu seperti menabrak dinding kokoh di dalamnya.

Naruto lalu mengangkat paha gadis itu lalu merebah di tanah. Penis Sasuke terlepas. Hinata mengerang ketika penis Sasuke terlepas secara paksa. Ia merasa lubangnya bisa mengisi penis Naruto dengan sewajarnya. Namun ia kembali menjerit ketika Sasuke menghujamkan penisnya lagi di vaginanya. Gadis itu kembali menangis dan berpegangan pada bahu pria kekar di depanna, merasakan vaginanya terkoyak dengan satu tusukkan tiba-tiba dari penis pria raven itu.

Pada akhirnya Hinata hanya bisa berpegangan di bahu Sasuke dengan satu tangan saja. Tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengalungi kepala Naruto yang ingin mencicipi kembali payudaranya. Pria itu sangat getol dengan payudaranya. Lidahnya menjilati putingnya dengan cermat. Puting merah itu semakin merah karena pergerakan kasar dari gigi Naruto juga Sasuke secara bergantian.

Mulut Sasuke kembali pada payudara Hinata. Bersama dengan Naruto, ia menjilati putingnya, menghisap seluruh air susu yang tercecer dari lubang putingnya. Kedua lidahnya menusuk lubang puting itu bersamaan, lalu melahapnya. Mereka sering sekali menggigit dan mengunyah hingga Hinata melupakan rasa sakit dari vaginanya dan Sasuke bisa kembali bergerak. Kali ini lebih cepat.

Berpegangan pada kedua kaki Hinata yang terbuka lebar sempurna, juga dengan gigi-gigi yang mencengkeram payudara gadis itu, Sasuke memulai pergerakannya. Ia menghujam dengan cepat dan kasar Ia sentak pinggulnya, beriringan dengan pergerakan Naruto. Pria pirang itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya menyentak, menghujam penis mereka dengan tenaga penuh, secara bersamaan menyedot dan meremas payudara Hinata seperti sedang memerah susu dan meminumnya langsung dari sumbernya.

“Aaahh… Aaaahhhnnn…”

Desahan Hinata meracau. Gadis itu merasakan bagian bawahnya digenjot dibombardir dengan begitu nikmatnya karena kedua penis itu menghujam langsung menyerang titik pusatnya. Sementara ia merasakan kedua payudaranya seperti dikuras habis.

Sasuke menambah tenaga genjotannya, merasakan penisnya makin membengkak dan urat-urat kejantanannya selalu membentur otot vagina Hinata. Ia bisa merasakan penis Naruto melakukan hal yang sama. Pria pirang itu merasakan penisnya terus menerus memenuhi ruang vagina. Dari bawah, ia terus menggenjot, menyentak vagina gadis itu. Jika Sasuke menggenjot ke bawah, pria pirang itu menggenjot ke atas. Bersama, mereka berusaha mengisi Hinata dengan cairan mereka. Naruto bisa merasakan penisnya semakin penuh dan hampir menyemburkan isi di dalamnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Cairan orgasme Hinata melicinkan jejak mereka dan mempermudah mereka untuk meluncur semakin dalam, menerobos ujung vagina dalam Hinata. Mereka terus membenturkan ujung penis mereka ke ujung vagina gadis itu hingga akhirnya kedua kepala penis itu bersamaan menerobos lubang rahim Hinata. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua pria itu melampiaskan rasa nikmat mereka dengan meremas payudara Hinata sekuatnya dan menyemburkan cairan susu yang begitu banyak hingga membasahi keduanya.

Gadis itu menjerit hebat. Ia kembali merasakan dirinya robek, tapi di dalam dan terasa sangat sakit. Begitu juga dengan kedua payudaranya. Terasa linu dan sakit karena remasan kuat dari kedua pria itu. Saat itulah ia merasakan semburan hangat yang sangat banyak, mengisi perutnya. Cairan itu menerpa ujung rahimnya, mengisinya begitu penuh. Sasuke melepaskan penisnya lebih dulu dan membuat cairan sperma itu tercecer. Dari lubang vagina Hinata, cairan sperma Sasuke dan Naruto bercampur mengisinya hingga meluber keluar. Mereka membuat sekitarnya putih, penuh dengan cairan susu dan sperma.

Hinata sudah lemas. Namun tidak dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua pria itu meletakkan gadis itu yang sudah lemas, tengkurap dengan pantat sedikit menungging. Penis Sasuke yang sudah menyemburkan habis spermanya, bisa dengan cepat kembali berdiri tegak. Pria itu menunjukkan penisnya di depan wajah Hinata dan menyuruhnya untuk memuaskan penisnya itu dengan kedua payudara jumbo milik gadis itu. Sementara Naruto yang berdiri menumpu pada lutut, menusukkan dua jarinya di lubang anus Hinata.

“Aakhh!”

Gadis itu menjerit terkejut ketika pria pirang itu menanamkan dua jarinya dengan paksa. Ia tidak bisa focus untuk memberi kenikmatan pada penis Sasuke dengan dadanya. Pikirannya merasakan kenikmatan yang lain pada anusnya.

Sasuke tidak ingin dianaktirikan. Pria itu segera menarik puting Hinata dan membuat gadis itu kembali berteriak. Lagi-lagi air susunya tersembur dari putingnya. Dengan pikiran yang bercabang, juga tubuh yang masih lemas karena aktivitas sebelumnya, Hinata mengapit penis Sasuke dan meremasnya dengan kedua payudaranya. Gadis itu mendesah ketika Naruto tak hanya bermain di anusnya, tapi juga klitorinya. Pria pirang itu menarik klitorisnya dan bermain dengannya. Ditambah dengan permainan Sasuke di kedua putingnya. Jari Panjang pria itu berusaha menghabisi air susu Hinata dengan menarik putingnya, memilinnya, mencubitnya. Air susu itu menyembur lagi, membasahi rambut-rambut kejantanan Sasuke. Hinata mendesah hebat, melenguh hanya memikirkan betapa nikmatnya kedua bagian sensitifnya dimain-mainkan.

Hinata dibuat terlentang. Sasuke menindihnya perutnya dengan kejantanan menghadap payudara sintal yang sudah berlumuran air susu itu. Mencengkeram pucak payudaranya, pria itu mengendarai Hinata. Ia meremas kedua payudara gadis itu sembari meremas penisnya. Sementara Naruto kembali menghujamkan penisnya di vagina Hinata.

Gadis itu melenguh, mendapati penis gemuk Naruto kembali mengisinya. Kedua pria itu melanjutkan aktivitasnya, terus mencari rasa nikmat mereka. Desahan Hinata berkali-kali membelah hutan, bercampur dengan suara kulit yang saling beradu, juga suara erangan berat dua laki-laki. Air susu Hinata seperti tak ada habisnya, seperti tenaga Sasuke dan Naruto. Kedua pria itu terus menggenjot payudara dan vagina gadis itu. Hingga akhirnya sperma keduanya kembali tersembur. Sperma Naruto kembali mengisi rahim gadis itu, sementara sperma Sasuke, bercampur dengan air susu Hinata membasahi tubuh gadis itu seakan bermandikan olehnya.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, dengan napas tersengal-sengal, ia merasa tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Ia juga merasakan payudaranya mati rasa. Baik puting maupun payudaranya, tak terasa apapun. Meskipun menghabisi Hinata malam itu sekaligus, membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke merasa kasihan. Kedua pria itu memapah gadis itu untuk kembali berendam di onsen yang tetap menjaga suhu panasnya. Kedua pria itupun ikut berendam di dalamnya, sembari beristirahat dari kegiatan mereka. Mereka duduk di antara gadis itu, mengapitnya.

“Lebih baik kuhabiskan sendiri air susuku daripada meminta kalian membantuku.” Kata Hinata disela-sela rasa lelah yang teramat sangat. Ia yakin, besok ia tidak bisa memasak untuk sarapan.

“Maaf, Hinata. Lain kali kami akan mengontrolnya.” Kata Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

“Sudah berapa kali kalian mengatakan hal itu?” Balas Hinata sedikit emosi. Namun ia tidak bisa melepaskan seluruh kemarahannya, karena ia sangat letih.

“Seorang gadis di antara dua pria dan mereka hidup bersama di pulau tak berpenghuni. Tentu saja hasrat kami hanya ada padamu. Kau ingin kami memperkosa simpanse?” Pertanyaan Sasuke sempat membuat Hinata membidikkan sinar laser dari matanya, menunjukkan bahwa gadis itu tidak suka didebat di saat seperti ini.

“Baiklah, aku akan membiarkan kalian. Namun aku ingin kejadian ini hanya sekali terjadi seumur hidup.”

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu, maka dari itu mereka hanya diam saja.

Pada akhirnya Hinata membiarkan mereka. Kedua prianya yang selalu membantunya, yang selalu menjaganya, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak mereka. Gadis itu mendengus maklum, lalu menyamankan diri dalam sandaran di onsen. Setelah cukup berada di dalam onsen, kedua pria itu membantunya berjalan menuju rumah pohon dan keduanya tidur bersama. Dengan kedua pria itu memeluk gadis itu bersama-sama, di kiri-kanan Hinata.


End file.
